


Эстетика

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарлз вспоминает о том, как впервые услышал голос Себастьяна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эстетика

В те дни, когда мы с Себастьяном еще не были знакомы, в те дни, когда левкои только зацветали под моими окнами, нам все же часто приходилось случайно видеть друг друга, будто провидение, репетируя встречу, назло сводило нас. Но даже научившись выделять лицо Себастьяна из толпы и привыкнув к этим столкновениям, я не чувствовал, завидев его, ни тепла, ни того счастливого спокойствия, что пришли много позже и стали надолго неразрывны с его обликом. Я не уделял внимания случайным знакам и совпадениям, распрощавшись с суевериями и предчувствиями еще в школе, после несчастно сошедшего урока латыни. Над Оксфордом сверкало опустевшее голубое небо, на мостовых пробивалась между камнями трава. А мой взгляд пока скользил равнодушно, и сердце оставалось нетронутым.  
Шел мой второй семестр. Однажды вечером, сидя у "Джорджа", мы вели с Коллинзом мудреный и бесплодный спор об эстетике, тянувшийся так долго оттого лишь, что мы никак не могли найти иной темы для беседы. Идеи "значимой формы" вяло ворочались у меня в голове, и пока Коллинз подбирал очередной неотразимый аргумент для их опровержения, я оглядел низкую, битком набитую залу. Несколько человек бродили туда-сюда, ни на минуту не останавливаясь, как тени в преисподней, среди бутылок и пивных кружек, словно среди асфоделей. Мне тоже хотелось сразить моего противника, и когда невдалеке, в темном углу, я заметил Себастьяна, он показался мне в первый момент подкреплением моих мыслей, олицетворением той самой "значимой формы". В уединении, в стороне от толпы, его красота сияла ярче. Он был не один, разумеется, много месяцев оставалось до того дня, когда он, отринув всех, кто рядом был, беспощадно и отчаянно выбрал одиночество. Никто еще, и он меньше всех, не мог предугадать, чем окончится его жизнь. А напротив за столом, обводя пальцем край стакана, сидел - и мне не нужно было его представлять - Антони Бланш.   
\- Ну и тип, - заметил я вполголоса.  
Тогда уже, сам того не заметив, я отделил его от Себастьяна. Как бы ни был я холоден, Себастьян не мог быть "типом" в моих глазах, репутация Антони Бланша его не касалась. Нет сомнений, что Антони приходилось слышать и менее лестные слова в свой адрес, мое замечание едва ли обидело бы его, пробившись сквозь гул и шум. Но близость смущала меня, и я старался говорить как можно тише, сгорбившись над кружкой, как старик.   
\- Вы правы, Райдер, он весьма неприятен, - просто сказал Коллинз, отвлекаясь от эстетики, - но не судите его слишком строго. Сейчас я вам все объясню. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что подобные люди появляются на свет. Видите ли, Фрейд считает, что в таком поведении виновато неправильное развитие личности, еще в раннем детстве. Если рассматривать этот вопрос подробнее...   
В то время "мыслящие" молодые люди с ума сходили по психоанализу, и Коллинз не был исключением. Штудируя книги по ночам, он иногда приходил на занятия с красными, как у кролика, глазами, и готов был с любого вопроса свернуть на то, что открыл и выучил накануне. Психологические диспуты доставляли ему не меньшее наслаждение, чем лекции о византийском искусстве, и, возможно, не обладай он таким редким здравомыслием, он мог бы в конце концов изменить своей возлюбленной истории, вместо равеннских мозаик изучая теперь и анализируя души.  
Коллинз говорил монотонно и уверенно, позабыв о своем пиве, дым поднимался клубами к потолку. Я кивал - к счастью, он был прирожденным докладчиком, ему не требовалось поощрений вслух и заинтересованных возгласов, в собственной речи он черпал наслаждение, от Фрейда переходя к Крафту-Эбингу, а от него, углубляясь беспощадно, к Карлу Генриху Ульрихсу. Цепочки теорий свивались одна за другой, я не поспевал за ними, и самые простые научные термины казались мне тарабарщиной. Поминутно хлопали двери. Быть может, я задремал и оттого вздрогнул, как от боя часов, когда, перекрывая Коллинза, все разговоры вокруг и смех, до меня донесся томный голос Антони Бланша:  
\- Дело в том, м-мой м-милый, что в беседе необходимы паузы, иначе очарование рассыплется г-гораздо быстрее, чем оно того заслуживает. Поэтому давайте сделаем паузу.  
Этот ленивый, медоточивый тон заворожил меня против воли, действуя почти гипнотически. Я старался не поддаваться ему, с напряженным вниманием прислушиваясь к Коллинзу, но собственного любопытства перебороть не мог. Достаточно было всего лишь скосить глаза, чтоб увидеть, как Антони Бланш, не таясь, не то вызывающе, не то в самом деле забывшись, приподнял руку Себастьяна и прижал к губам.   
Выходка была в его духе, я уже довольно наблюдал за ним, чтобы понимать и не поднимать брови. Но все-таки это было чересчур. Украдкой я смотрел по сторонам, ожидая встретить такое же смущение, какое сам испытывал, саркастические усмешки, шепоток "этот Бланш всегда...". Но никто, казалось, не замечал ничего дурного, не видел того, что видел я, и Антони Бланш беспрепятственно тянул свою паузу, как будто у себя в комнатах. Коллинз в своем монологе подобрался уже к древним грекам, между столиками боком протискивался студент из моего колледжа, и я рад был отвлечься, вспоминая его фамилию - Холл или Рисли? Он узнал меня быстрее, чем я его, на ходу бросив:  
\- Как поживаете, Райдер! - и рукою махнул, словно мчался мимо на велосипеде.  
Я ответил ему, так и не решив, кому, собственно, отвечаю - Холлу, Рисли или кому-то третьему. У стойки бара дурачились первокурсники, сдувая пену друг на друга: казалось, они впервые в жизни пьют что-то крепче лимонада.   
\- Отсюда понятно, - важно вещал Коллинз, - что только у такого нравственно-эстетического народа, как греки, подобная любовь могла существовать как выражение жизни сердца. В наше время она является лишь крайним развратом чувственности, и ничем более.  
Я снова посмотрел в угол напротив, туда, где они сидели невидимками в серо-синем дыму. Антони Бланш держал руку Себастьяна в ладонях, и жест, сам по себе невиннее поцелуя, мог спровоцировать скандал в любую минуту, как только кому-то еще пришло бы в голову оторваться от своего питья и оглядеться по сторонам. Я чувствовал старомодное возмущение, почти страх - никогда прежде хорошие манеры не отбрасывали при мне так легко и небрежно. Кузен Джаспер, проникни он в мои чувства, мог бы гордиться мною сейчас. Но слава богу, в последний год он уже не появлялся у "Джорджа". "Это заведение слишком переполнено, - говорил он с сожалением - ведь ему приходилось объяснять мне очевидные вещи. - И приходят туда все, кому не лень, все больше бездельники и никчемные люди. Я бы не советовал тебе привыкать к нему, все равно потом придется отвыкать, но это дастся тебе труднее. Кроме того, мало ли что может там случиться..."  
В кои-то веки кузен Джаспер оказался прав. Извинившись перед Коллинзом, с ходу сочинив несуществующую встречу с моим наставником, я встал, пробираясь к дверям. Накурено было так, что першило в горле, глаза слезились, и на миг я серьезно подумал - а уж не привиделось ли мне все, как курильщику опия? Но последний взгляд разубедил меня: среди беспрестанно двигающихся теней, среди множащихся лиц они сидели неподвижно, поглощенные вновь потекшим разговором.   
Наверно, Коллинз сумел бы растолковать, что вызвало во мне эту неприязнь, это ничем не подкрепленное презрение. Я еще не умел анатомировать свои ощущения. Но пока я стоял на пороге, готовясь вынырнуть на поверхность, к свежему воздуху, последнее совпадение вступило в силу, и я впервые в жизни услышал Себастьяна.   
\- В прошлый раз вы делали паузу гораздо интереснее, Антуан, - безмятежно произнес он и улыбнулся.


End file.
